Goodbye?
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: My idea of a new ending to spirited away. Haku confesses his love and Chihiro does too. Sequel after at least five reviews.


**Ok, I just saw Spirited Away for the first time and it was an awesome movie. However, I think the ending should have been different. This is my idea on how it should have ended, starting at the part where Haku takes Chihiro to the field where she is to leave for the human world again.

* * *

**

**Goodbye?**

Haku ran with Chihiro through the village and up to the grassy field. The spirits' cheers for the young girl echoed behind them as she left, her back turned on it for what may be forever. They knew her real name, but to them she would always be Sen. And to her, they would always be her friends.

Haku stopped, still holding her hand within his own. The once sea was the dried river she was capable of crossing. Chihiro stared at it in surprise.

"The sea is gone...I can cross over now..." she whispered, somewhat surprised. She figured she would be completely joyous, but a part of her was sad. She was leaving all of her friends behind once again. The feeling of perhaps never seeing them ever again returned. It hurt her heart again. Chihiro turned to face Haku. "Where are my parents?" she cried.

"Daijoubo desu, (It's all right) Chihiro. Your parents are on the other side of the river. They are looking for you." Chihiro stared ahead. She could return to the world she belonged. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She spun back to face Haku's emerald green eyes.

"But what of you? You do not live in the human world. Can you not come with me?" she asked. Haku hung his head, brown hair brushing against his cheeks.

"No, Chihiro, I cannot come with you." For the millionth time in her trip to the spirit world, Chihiro felt tears run down her cheeks. The most melancholy yet appropriate wind blew, ruffling her brown ponytail. The red, sparkly hair tie her friends had given her still held. Would it survive on her journey back to the human world?

"Why...why not?" she asked, tears glistening in her dark eyes. Haku gave the tiniest smile to her and gently brushed away a tear with his hand.

"Because I am not human, like you. I do not have a home I can go to. I have no body, either. I am only a spirit who is to remain here." Chihiro threw her arms around him in a final embrace of farewell. His arms looped around her back.

"I will miss you..." she whispered sadly.

"And I shall miss you."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Hai, (yes) some day you shall. I will matte (wait) for that day matsudai (forever)." Chihiro did not want to let go. She did not want to leave the protection of his embrace ever again. "Chihiro?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her rose pink cheeks. Haku gently cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face forward. His lips gently caressed against her own. Chihiro was surprised, naturally, but let her heart take over and control her actions. The kiss was not long but not short and very sweet. It showed love but not fire or passion.

"Aishiterou, (I love you -strongly-) Chihiro!" he whispered. Her heart nearly stopped. She loved him too. Despite her age, she felt the mature emotion the could be Heaven and Hell all in one. But now, it was Heaven and only that.

"Aishiterou, Haku, and I always will." He pulled her into one last embrace, a tear also finding the path down his face.

"I will always be close to you, Chihiro. Never forget."

"Masaka!" (No way) she said. He smiled and let her go.

"You must cross the river now. Don't look back until after you make it to the end of the tunnel." Chihiro nodded.

"Sayonara, Haku!" she said. He nodded and she ran down the hill and across the river. Her mother and father came into view. They were looking around frantically. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled, running towards them. She threw her arms around her mother and hugged her.

"Chihiro, sweetie, you're alright. You shouldn't run off like that." Chihiro looked up at her mother.

"I'm sorry mommy." Her father cleared his throat.

"Well, let's go home, shall we?" he said, grinning. The family walked towards the tunnel. Chihiro was considering turning around, but remembered Haku's words.

"Farewell..." she whispered to nobody in particular before running after her parents into the tunnel. The next thing they knew, the car was in front of them.

"Well, what kind of trick is this?" he father asked. Chihiro blinked, confused. What had just happened? She could not remember anything at all.

"Hayaku! (Hurry) Let's get going before the movers get there." Her parents got into the car but Chihiro stood there, frozen. She turned slowly back to the tunnel. Nothing came back to her mind. She felt connected to the other side, but did not remember what lay on it.

"Chihiro, let's go!" he father called. Chihiro ran back to the car and they drove back through the forest and to their new, blue house. Her father stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. "Ah, welcome home, family." Her mother also stepped out of the car.

"My, it seems we made it before the movers. How fortunate for us." Right on cue, the moving truck pulled up behind their car. Two men stepped out of the truck and walked over to the family.

"Sorry we're late, but we found this on the road. I think you folks dropped it." The man held out a kawaii (cute) box wrapped in blue silk. "It is for someone names Chihiro." Her mother took the box in her hand and read the card.

"Yes, it is for her. Here Chihiro." Chihiro took the box in her hands and stared at it for a moment.

"Well, let's get unpacking then." Chihiro's father laughed at his own, lame joke. Her mother sighed and shoved past him, the two movers following her each with a box in their arms. "What? That was good." Her father also followed.

Chihiro carefully unwrapped the box with trembling fingers. A beautiful, wooden jewelry box rested against the silk in her palm. A single sakura (cherry blossom) was painted on the lid. She opened it and the most beautiful gold necklace sat on a pink pillow. It was studded with diamonds and sparkled with a such a radiance she had never seen before. Chihiro quickly put it on and admired it in the built in mirror.

Then, for some reason, she felt herself whisper these words to the wind. "I will return..."

* * *

**And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is how I think Spirited Away should have ended, or something along the lines of that. I am going to write a sequel, it's going to be called...well, I dunno what to call it quite yet. I'll think of something. So, please review, NOT flame, review.**


End file.
